


Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventures- The Injured Trooper

by Deadz116



Series: Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventure's Volume 1 [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: The Courier Comes Across an Injured NCR Soldier and Has to Contemplate whether to Save His Life or Not
Series: Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventure's Volume 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009491
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of the Courier Six Adventure, don't worry I have so much more on the way.

Across the Mojave Desert there were many different roads, cracked roads, sandy roads and there were roads that are not even there anymore. but right now the cracked and sandy road the courier was currently walking down was not anything special but what courier was about to come across would question all the morals he had.

"Ok the where the hell am I now" he said while scratching his head. "I know I was just near Primm but this Damn Pip boy is acting up again it should be fucking working" he took off the pip boy and put it in his his bag to so he could fix it for later.

he continued walking down the road looking for nearest town but not one in sight that is until he saw something running in the distance he couldn't really make out what it was so he quickly pulled out his Revolver and aimed at the figure. "what the hell is that is that a" the courier quickly realized it was a limping ncr trooper who was limping as fast as he could from a gang of mole rats. "HELP!!!! HELP ME!!!!" the trooper shouted noticing the courier, but the courier was frozen he didn't know what to do if this was literally anyone else he would have jumped into save them without a second thought but this one was different.

now the courier has a lot of thoughts going on through his head. "is a man like that really worth saving I mean he's an ncr soldier, he's part of a group that I hate probably more then the legion themselves". he clenches his fists. "every time I come across those scum i force myself to put on a little smiley face just so I can suck up to them but right now I can just walk by and let those little bastards eat him". he is quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the limping trooper who was getting closer but so was the mole rats. "SIR!! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SHIT HELP ME!!!. he said just as he and the mole rats were closer to the courier. the courier sighed, he aimed his gun at the Trooper and said. "Duck!!." that's all it took the trooper quickly ducked as the courier fired the first round into the mole rats skull killing it immediately. "that's right Who else wants some" he says with a grin as the the two other mole rats charged at him with their cries of anger.

"RRRAAHHHH" the mole rat shouted out as it jumped at the courier who unexpectedly did not the his leg kicking it away, the second mole rat then ran at him but was slapped by the couriers revolver knocking it to the ground, the courier decided at that moment was the perfect time to fire the pistol before the the two rats can get back on their feet to attack again the courier aimed at both their heads & fired two rounds thus making that cracked and sandy road quiet again

the Courier huffed and puffed at the corpses of the mole rats just lying in there dead, he had seen more dead bodies then he'd care to mention but even now the sight still freaks out and disgusts him.

"Thank You Thank You So Much" the trooper said to the courier with a relived smile. the courier just remembering that the trooper was there then turned his back to the trooper with a stern look on his face. "don't thank me".


	2. Part 2

"what?" the Trooper said all confused. "I Said Don't Thank Me" the courier said in a more serious tone. the soldier was taken aback while clutching his bleeding leg."woah easy there hot shot what did I do" courier padded over to the trooper still keeping his stern expression.

the courier then grabbed him by the shoulders and slowly escorted the trooper to a nearby abandoned camp just off the side of the road and it looked like nobody had been there for quite some time.

the courier decided to hide the anger he felt towards the the trooper . "Nothing I just don't liked to being thanked sometimes". the trooper looked confused but shrugged it off ."… ok look sir can help me with my leg its bleeding kinda bad " the courier then sat the trooper down on a nearby chair to relax, the trooper then took his hands off & showed him the Wound, the courier looked closely at the the wound "damn that look bad" courier looked up at the trooper. "look i'm no medial expert but you need to put some bandages on that or yall attract every Cazador in the fucking waste" . the trooper nodded and said. "but i don't have any bandages ncr troopers aren't provided with medical kits when they go on patrol" .

the courier let out another sigh "of course they don't ". the trooper then eyes widened. "what's that supposed to mean" he said to the courier. 

"it means the NCR Doesn't give a shit about its soldiers enough give them something so they can patch themselves up". the trooper then got defensive. "that's not true they just have really low income at the moment". the courier then chuckled "no your bosses upstairs are having those so called medical kits for themselves while you and your friends are left out in the dirt and you know that low income is a load of crap right" he said ending with a smirk.

"You Dont Know shi AHH" the trooper tired to stand up but was immediately sat back down by the courier. "your too weak to stand up right now so i suggest that you sit the hell down and shut up" as he said that while staring into the his eyes the Trooper then decided to remain silent.

courier took off & opened his bag and started going it until. "AHA Here they are" he held up some white bandages in his hands. "Now hold Still".

the courier then got on his knee and started wrapping the bandages around the troopers leg. "how did it happen" the courier asked. "what?" the trooper said. " the wound how did you get it" the courier asked. "oh well i was out patrolling with my friend , we were ordered to patrol a road north from here but?" "but what" the courier said. "but.. we quickly got ambushed by those mole rats back there they managed to get the drop on by biting me on the leg but i escaped just in time & as for my friend". the trooper tilted his down and went silent for a minute before finishing. "He He didn't make it I only made it out alive". the trooper went silent but reverted back to talking. "then i started running as fast as i could with a bleeding leg but they were getting closer that was until I saw you in the distance and you saved my life" .

"what a story" the courier said in a surprising way "but still you don't have to thank me anddd your leg is now fully bandaged ".


	3. Chapter 3

"Now get your ass up, I'm taking you to the Nearest town" the Courier helps the trooper up "but where we're in the middle of nowhere, where do you expect us to find a town" the trooper said all confidently. the courier looks at him like he's an idiot. "You do know that nipton is just up the road right". the trooper then begins to speak but the courier wasn't finished. for an ncr trooper you should know where everything is in the Mojave, but unfortunately you don't, what did you do fail in your exams". the courier joked. "ya know you don't have to be a dick right. the trooper said sternly. "believe me out here a dick is all you can be sometimes but plus your legs been shot so I guess I'll be". the courier sighs. "nice to you" the courier finishes.

the Trooper looks over to the two statues on top of the hill in the distance. "it's not so far away" he says while taking a few steps. "I guess it will take us 10 minutes at best to get there.. give or take" the trooper said. the courier un holsters his revolver. "well if we are going to get there in one piece we might as well arm ourselves" the two men began walking, the courier walked normally but the trooper walked with a slight limp.

after a few minutes of walking the trooper asks. "what do you have against the ncr". the courier stops and turns his head. "We are like a mile from The Outpost and you wanna talk about this now". the courier said. "yes i do you seem to have a big problem towards the ncr and.. I wanna why" he said wanting to know.

"well first off you think you think and act like you're above everybody". the courier says. "since when do we do that" the trooper says defensively. "since when don't you, you say your going to handle the Fiends but yall turn into a bunch of bitches the moment you go near their base". the courier is interrupted "Do you have any idea how much fire power they have over there-". the courier also interrupts. "Yes Id do Actually Who do you think Took the Head Off Cook Cooks Shoulders, Who do you think Fed Violet to her dogs, Who do you think made Motor runner choke on his own Blood". the courier says with snark. the trooper was speechless at what the courier said even though word did go around the ncr that someone had taken the lives of all the Fiend Leaders.. but they didn't say whom. "I understand that must have been difficult but you have no right to-". the courier interrupts him again. "I'm not done, also New Vegas isn't yours its the peoples, it belongs to the tribes that found it, all of those wonderful years they lived in harmony drinking and gambling themselves to death but the moment you came along you decide their needed to be authority... ha but now a lot of the tribes still do that but a lot less of it, you act like you own the city but the tribes still run free". the trooper looked at the courier with patience but then spoke. "That's exactly the point if we don't authorize the city it will go into corruption and insanity just like the rest of this god forsaking wasteland" the trooper explained. "believe me that place has been corrupted long before you people arrived but it was handled by some smart people". the courier gos silent but talks again. "unlike you guys". he says throwing a little bit of shade.

the trooper then continued to walk ahead with the courier stood behind watching him walk away.

"where are you going"

"Mojave outpost, it's only a 3 minutes away I'll walk on my own".

the Trooper looks back at the courier.

"Maybe You should take some reflecting and say to yourself that not all Ncr Troopers are Corrupt..... goodbye sir".

the trooper then continued on with his walk while the courier stood there watching with intent.

the courier then tuned back and looked at the cracked and sandy road with a beautiful but destroyed wasteland, the courier then looked up and said.

"maybe i can find a way to forgive them". he said in thought, but then shook his head.

the courier then took off his bag and stuck his hand inside to look for the pip boy until.

"There you are.... now lets see if you work"

he put the pip boy on his wrist and pressed the on button on the side the pip boy then began to light up, it was back in business.

"there we go now then let's see where i am".

the courier switches to the map and turns to see that he is only 10 miles away from Novac

he then lowers his wrist.

"well time for another walk".

The courier then put his bag back on and began to walk again, he then begun to think to himself about everything that just happened and if he could really forgive others that he deemed unfit.

but then something else occurred to him.

"I wonder if those cute little Dino Toys are being sold there".

the courier chuckles to himself and continued on with his journey.

THE END


End file.
